


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 703

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [49]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 703 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 703 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 703

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
Escort these men to their rooms. Treat them well, but keep an eye on them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Idriso jin mahrazhis gacheshaan mori. Ti morea chek, vosma vitihiri mora._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
There are none left.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dory umbas._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
There are supposed to be more than this. Many more.

TRANSLATION  
 _Inkas hónesko sidri hin bezi. Kara sidri._

UNSULLIED LIEUTENANT 1 (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Grey Worm!

TRANSLATION  
 _Torgo Nudho!_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Where are the rest of the Lannisters?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skure las v’umbor espo Lanisteri?_


End file.
